


Ice Cream

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: I left my life for you [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Nate get their deserved rest, baking in the sun which unfortunately ruins their ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember who it was, but the prompt was something about ice cream, so here's a tiny little drabble about it.

The sight of Nate reclining on the café chair, his chest bare, head leaning slightly back to bask in the sun, was very, very distracting. After all the excitement of the treasure hunt they had both decided they needed a vacation, and the Caribbean sounded like a good idea. Now here they were, enjoying the heat and the sun and Sam was free to ogle his brother as much as he wanted. He really couldn't get enough of the sight, of how different he now was and yet so familiar. The lines on his face, the scars on his torso, even the bit of gray in his hair made him even more handsome than he had been. 

Different was the key word here. He missed so much, missed his brother growing into this strong man, missed him get all those scars. What he wouldn't give to have experienced all that with him. Maybe he wouldn't have had to go through this heartbreak either... 

Sam's gaze wandered lower, stopping on his perky nipples. One of them had a scar almost entirely through the middle, though everything was still whole. He'd been worried the first time they'd made love again after all those years, whether it hurt, but interestingly enough quite a few of Nate's scars were very sensitive. Oh he made the most delicious sounds when Sam licked over them, kissed them. 

He generally liked to kiss and lick his brother all over. To taste him, to explore him and commit all of him to memory. There were new things to discover about him each time, how he liked to be kissed just behind his ear, that he'd moan sweetly when Sam would dip his tongue into his bellybutton. That most times he liked it gentle but every now and then got an itch that only rough fuck against the wall could scratch. He was torn between loving these discoveries and hating that he wasn't able to discover them with Nate himself. 

But he tried very hard to forget about the past, to just let it rest. He was together with him now, they'd found the treasure and were set for a very long time. Together, they could go search for more lost cities, or just bake in the sun. Whatever his brother wanted. 

His brother chuckling quietly was what ripped him from his thoughts, and Sam realized that he'd been staring very intently for quite a long time. 

"Sam, really?" 

"What?," he shrugged. "I'm not allowed to look?" 

"It's hardly that. Look at your hand." 

Sam had not realized that he even still held the cone of ice cream in his hand. Naturally, in this heat, with him staring at his little brother, it had started to melt. Large drops of it were running down his hand, even dripping down onto the table. It was a right mess, and he cursed to himself, reaching for a napkin to clean up the table at least. But when he looked up again Nate and come closer with his chair, and grabbed his arm to pull it close. 

Oh he new that shit eating grin too well. That at least, had not changed at all. He was either about to do something Sam hated, or something that he would very, very much enjoy. As it turned out, this time it was the latter. Nate leaned in, poking out his tongue, and with a slow, deliberate movement, licked up the first bit of ice cream. His eyes never left Sam's, whose heartbeat rose, his breath hitching. Again his little brother leaned in, licking up more, doing it slowly and sensually. Oh this was bad in all the right ways, and he was pretty sure if he kept going like this it wouldn't take long for him to get hard. 

He wanted to take him, now. But Nate seemed insistent on making sure his hand was clean, completely clean. He took the cone itself and dropped it on an empty plate, as the ice cream in it was almost completely gone anyway. Nate pulled his hand closer, leaned down and wrapped his lips around his thumb, taking it completely into his mouth. Then he slowly, oh ever so slowly pulled back again, lips making a slight pop when he pulled them off. 

"Fuck, Nathan...," Sam cursed, voice low. "I'm going to fuck you, hard. You minx." 

"Not yet. I'm not done," Nate said.

On the one hand, he wanted to fuck him, now. On the other, this was an amazing show his little brother offered. Repeating the same process with his other fingers, those pretty lips wrapped around them, slowly pulling off again. Sam felt himself hardening, couldn't help imagine those lips wrapped around his cock, knowing how damn good Nate was at going down on him. 

Nate's gaze flickered away from his own, as he was licking over the side of his hand, grinned, and slowly pulled away. Just behind Sam was the waiter, giving them a very, very evil look. He didn't have to say anything to them, both of them got up quickly, left a big tip, and rushed back to their hotel room. There, Sam pressed Nate against the wall, and did just as he'd promised, picked him up and fucked him against the wall. He relished in his brother's moans, in the warmth of his skin, the way he felt around him. Never, never would he be able to get enough of this.

Funny, what ice cream could lead to.


End file.
